


A Not-So-Spontaneous Seduction

by ladyofsilverdawn (ladyofSD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggressive Harry Potter, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Ron Weasley, Comeplay, Complete, Deathly Hallows AU, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry Potter, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Noncon/Dubcon Elements (But it's really mutual), Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Harry Potter, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: Being under the influence of the locket every day starts to erode Harry's inhibitions; until one night, he finally takes what he wants. What he doesn't know is Ron has wanted the same thing.





	A Not-So-Spontaneous Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyFirstistheFourth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/gifts).



> Many, many thanks to herroyalgoddess for the quick beta. MyFirstistheFourth, your prompt inspired so much delicious filth; the most filth I’ve ever written in one go. Enjoy! :D
> 
> Written for HP Rare Fest 2017 for prompt 153.

_Want him_ …  _Need him_ …  _Have him_ … hissed through Harry's mind with a seductive urgency. Harry stifled a moan, his left hand tightening around the heavy gold locket hanging from his neck. Another pulse of heat radiated from the inlaid piece of jewellery, spurring images of Ron begging to be taken and dominated, ravished until his cock came dry. Overcome with lust, Harry clenched his teeth as a shiver ran down his spine.

Underneath their shared blanket, Ron stirred beside him. Harry's breath hitched. When Ron adjusted his sleeping position, nestling his arse against Harry's painful erection, Harry placed his right hand on Ron's hip, stopping short of grabbing hold so he could grind against Ron's tempting bum.

Feeling the length of Ron's trim body spooned against his, Harry thought how it was as if Ron had been made for him; how, even in slumber, Ron yearned for their bodies to be joined; the near-freezing, early October morning and the flagging Warming Charm on their tent not entering into his mind. Instead, the aroma of the almond-scented soap that Ron favoured stole all of Harry's concentration.

Harry pressed his nose into the nape of Ron's neck and inhaled until his lungs hurt. As he exhaled a long, hot breath, Ron again shifted in his sleep, mumbling a soft groan. Harry's cock spasmed at the sound, his hand tightening around the molten locket so hard it shook.

Harry seethed. Ron had taunted him enough over the past few weeks. Ron  _knew_  what he was doing to him.  _Provoking his need for him_. Harry traced the seam of Ron's jean pocket with his fingertips.  _Enticing him_. His hand drifted upwards, bunching the bottom of Ron's cotton t-shirt.  _Encouraging him_.

As Harry circled the button of Ron's jeans with his thumb, his wristwatch buzzed three times, indicating the time; only an hour remained until Hermione would return from guard duty. He wouldn't let another torturous second pass by whilst he did nothing.

Harry opened his eyes to see Ron's freckled neck. Growling at the sight, he pushed his hand underneath Ron's t-shirt and licked Ron from the curve of his nape to the bottom of his ear.

Ron mumbled but remained fast asleep.

Harry smirked in satisfaction when his fingers brushed over Ron's nipples. His lips fluttering against Ron's earlobe, he whispered, "You're gagging for it, aren't you, Ron?" He pinched and played with Ron's erect nubs. "Your tits are already hard for me; they're hard so I can suck on them until they're bruised and sore, until they're so sensitive you could come from the slightest of touches…"

"Unfortunately," Harry released the locket to retrieve his wand from underneath his pillow, "there isn't enough time for all I want to do to you."

The locket glowing with an eerie light, Harry sat up, threw aside their blanket, and positioned a softly snoring Ron flat onto his back.

With a swish of his wand, he whispered, " _Invincula_." Their leather belts unfastened and slithered from their waists towards Ron's upper body.

One belt looped around Ron's right wrist before anchoring around the top metal frame of their camp bed and looping around his left wrist. The other belt slipped over the top of Ron's neck before also securing itself to the frame of the bed, allowing enough give so Ron could look forward but not sit up.

Licking his lips, Harry stared down at Ron's tall, broad-shouldered physique; the large bulge of his half-hard cock beneath his jeans unmistakable. He couldn't wait to know how Ron tasted and, with his next exhale, hissed, " _Evanesco_."

All their clothing Vanished, only the locket dangling from Harry's neck remaining.

Harry gasped when he caught sight of Ron's revealed groin. Unlike his pubic area, which was trimmed short, Ron's was smooth-shaven. Harry never imagined Ron would be the type to groom himself in such a way; it was such a male-slag thing to do and made Harry so bloody hot.

As a bead of pre-cum leaked from Harry's length, Ron crinkled his brow from the feel of the cold air on his bare skin and moved to turn onto his side and pull up his knees.

Dropping his wand onto the bed, Harry grabbed Ron's ankles. He worked with Ron's movements, allowing Ron to pull up his knees but kept him from turning onto his side. The resulting position gave him a clear view of Ron's puckered hole: the palest of pinks and as well-groomed as his front.

Harry lowered Ron's legs, letting them fall wide open onto the bed, and propped Ron's arse with his hands. Breathing in a lungful of almond soap and Ron's heady musk, he sealed his lips around Ron's opening, sucking hard and tonguing its sensitive nerve endings. When he felt Ron's buttocks tense, Harry pressed the tip of his tongue past its ring of muscles, stimulating Ron further.

Ron let out a long moan. "W-what…" he asked in confusion, his voice rough and deep from sleep.

A thrill raced through Harry.  _His_  Ron.  _His_  fuck-toy was finally awake and ready to be played with.

Slipping his tongue in deeper, Harry pressed against Ron's inner walls in a circular motion, stretching Ron further.

"Fuck…" Ron moaned as the unfamiliar pleasure caused his cock to harden until it was lying flat on his abs. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up but found he couldn't. As he strained against the belts, his breath sped up. His fear, rather than diminishing his pleasure, combined with the never before felt stimulation, enhancing it.

Lifting his head as far as he could, Ron discovered a black-haired head between his thighs: Harry. At that same moment, Harry began to drive his tongue in and out as deep as he could. Ron cried out, thrusting his bum upwards, wanting more.

" _Fuck_ , Harry!  _Fuck_! What are you doing!" he shouted in shock as jolts of pleasure shot through his body.

Harry placed a kiss on Ron's saliva covered opening before meeting Ron's eyes.

"Why are you surprised, Ron?" Harry asked as he cupped Ron's bollocks. " _You_  are the one who has been ceaseless in tormenting me with your longing looks and teasing touches." He gave a firm squeeze to Ron's heavy sack. "See how swollen your hairless balls have become just from me eating out your tight hole. I knew once I gave in you'd be a greedy little cock slut, taking whatever you could get. I'm going to fuck you raw, Ron."

Ron swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away from Harry's intense stare. Then he spotted the locket radiating a cold Dark magic, swaying from Harry's neck, and he understood. Everything Harry had said was true, but it had been the locket's compulsions making him act on his desires, revealing his hidden attraction towards Harry; an attraction that could tear apart their friendship and the one they shared with Hermione. And if Hermione left them, the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes would become that much more impossible than it already was.

"Harry, it's the locket making you act like this," Ron insisted, the muscles of his arms flexing as he yanked against his restraints. "You have to fight it!"

"I have been!" Harry yelled back. "For weeks! But I don't want to anymore! Is what I said a lie?" He wrapped his fingers around the base of Ron's cock, giving it a firm stroke. "Do you honestly want me to stop?"

A guttural moan escaped from Ron's mouth. "Harry…"

"Do you?" Harry challenged, narrowing his eyes. Staring straight at Ron, he took his time to bend back down between Ron's thighs. With both hands, Harry supported Ron's buttocks and then slid his tongue into Ron's slick opening.

"Merlin…" Ron husked, bowing his back.

Harry returned to fucking Ron's arse with his tongue, enjoying the wet squishing sounds of his bum, but enjoying Ron's little whimpers more.

His legs trembling, Ron shut his eyes, surrendering to the mounting bliss. "Don't stop, Harry. Please don't stop." He was gasping and writhing as his pleasure built and built. "Fuck… Merlin… What am I…fuck. Harry! FUCK!"

The first stream of Ron's creamy jizz landed on his face, some of it landing in his mouth. More pulses painted Ron's chest and torso as Harry continued to thrust his tongue in and out of Ron's opening.

Breathing hard as his cock softened, Ron looked down at his come-covered body to find Harry smiling, his eyes heavy-lidded.

"Your arsehole's beautiful," Harry purred. "It's now the loveliest shade of deep pink."

Ron felt heat rush through his body as he blushed.

"Did you enjoy my tongue inside you?"

Ron squeezed his lips together and nodded.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Yes," Ron softly admitted.

"Louder."

"Yes, Harry. I. Did," Ron said, huffing out a breath. "I think it would be obvious. But enough's enough. Get me out of these." He wiggled his hands, causing a buckle to clang against the frame of the bed.

Harry ran his hands up Ron's shins and thighs. "Are you sure? Because they suit you…and from the way your cock responded, I think you do, too."

Ron sighed. "I don't know what to think right now."

Gliding his forefinger over Ron's sensitive opening, Harry asked, "After the feel of my tongue, aren't you curious to know what my cock would feel like inside you?"

Ron hesitated, recalling the intensity of his orgasm and the fantasies of Harry that the locket replayed over and over in his mind: one of them having come true.

Harry straightened his back, moving into an upright kneeling position.

Ron's eyes widened when he spotted Harry's mammoth cock. "You're fucking ginormous! Like…bloody erumpent-sized huge!" He felt baffled and embarrassed when blood sped into his own length so soon after climaxing.

Chuckling, Harry crawled up Ron's body. As he did, he scooped as much of Ron's release into a hand as he could before straddling Ron's chest on his knees.

Riveted, Ron watched. With his left hand, Harry pulled back his foreskin and then, with his other hand, covered the head of his prink with Ron's come. Harry's mouth parted when he fisted his thick cock, spreading Ron's slippery jizz up and down its length.

"You never answered my question," Harry reminded Ron. "Do you want my monster cock inside you?"

Clenching his hands, Ron gulped and then confessed, "Yeah."

"Then have a taste." Harry waggled his length above Ron's face.

Harry fucking his arse was what Ron had thought Harry meant by "inside," not him sucking Harry's cock as if it were a sugar quill. In his fantasies, Harry was always the one in full control. But if this was what Harry wanted…

Ron lifted his head as far as the belt allowed. Reaching with the tip of his tongue, he licked the slit of Harry's length, tasting both Harry's pre-come and his own jizz.

Harry guided his cock onto Ron's tongue, and when Ron opened his mouth, Harry shoved his glans past Ron's lips.

Then, on either side of Ron's head, Harry gripped the belt that secured Ron's wrists to the camp bed. Using the leather strap as leverage, he pumped his cock into Ron's hot mouth.

Closing his eyes, Ron moaned and became pliant, giving Harry what he wanted.

"That's right," Harry groaned. "Take it like the cock slut you are…

As his lips reddened from the friction, Ron couldn't get enough of Harry's praise.

"Your pretty lips, Ron. Fuck… You make me feel so good…so good…"

Wanting more control, Harry released his hands from the belt and took ahold of Ron's head, thrusting his length further down Ron's throat.

"Watch me," Harry demanded, causing Ron's eyes to pop open. "Watch how good you make me feel… Fuck…" Harry gasped, his body stiffening. "Merlin, Ron… Ah, Fuck!" he panted, his bollocks tightening with each spasm. "Swallow it. Swallow it all."

Ron's throat convulsed, gulping down Harry's hot come as fast as he could.

"Yes, that's it." Harry stroked Ron's cheek with his thumb. "Drink it all down."

After Ron's last swallow, Harry crushed his lips against Ron's, demanding access with his tongue. Ron moaned at the feel of Harry exploring his mouth.

Against Ron's lips, Harry whispered, "Only mine." Louder he said, "My come's inside you.  _I'm_  inside you... Are you mine?"

"Yeah, Harry. I'm yours."

Humming in satisfaction, Harry trailed kisses down Ron's right shoulder and arm, both covered in a multitude of beautiful freckles. He did the same to Ron's other shoulder and arm before catching Ron off guard by pinching both of his nipples.

Ron cried out and writhed underneath Harry, who, with varying pressure, rolled Ron's nipples between his thumb and index finger, not letting up until Ron's nipples were erect and sensitive.

Harry lowered his mouth over Ron's left nub, flicking it with his tongue and then sucking.

After a whimper, Ron moaned. "Harry, what are you doing to me?"

"Making you come for me again."

Giving equal attention to both of Ron's succulent tits, Harry teased them with his teeth, blew cool air on them, and then sucked them until they were red and tender.

"H-Harry," Ron pleaded, tears building in his eyes. "Please."

For a moment, Harry did nothing, admiring his handiwork.

Ron squirmed at the attention, his nipples tingling and feeling swollen.

Then Harry, ever so lightly, brushed his thumbs across Ron's nipples.

Ron gasped, the gentle touch travelling straight to his cock. Ron arched his back as he shuddered out another release. His second climax moved through his body like honey: slow and sweet. He felt waves of pleasure roll from his curled toes all the way to his fingertips, each strong pulse eliciting a long moan. Once his orgasm finished, Ron fell limp as he fought to steady his breath.

"You're so gorgeous when you're covered in come," Harry complimented Ron's heaving chest, splashed with another layer of glistening jizz.

"Harry, we need to clean up before Hermione returns and this  _really_ becomes a right mess," Ron warned whilst he stared up at the dark ceiling of their tent, the smell of sex saturating the air.

"But we're not done yet," Harry demurred as he slinked down Ron's body. "I haven't had nearly enough of you."

"Harry—"

Ron whimpered when Harry's mouth enveloped his soft, super-sensitive length. "Ah! Harry, too much! It's too much," he moaned.

Whilst Harry fondled Ron's bollocks and massaged his perineum, he slipped his tongue past Ron's foreskin, licking at his seeping slit and wet glans. He kissed the sides of Ron's prick in worship between caresses of his lips over Ron's velvety flesh. Then he focused on sucking Ron's prick from base to crown as his thumb rubbed circles into Ron's twitching opening.

Pressing his heels into the thin mattress, Ron writhed and mewled at the overstimulation but loved that it was Harry's head rising and dipping between his legs, that it was Harry slurping at his slowly thickening cock.

The locket glowed even brighter than before; its magic now feeling warm and welcoming against Ron's skin.

Harry switched to stimulating Ron's arse with his left hand so that he could reach for his wand. The moment his hand touched his wand, the locket flashed with brilliance. Without needing to remove his mouth from Ron's prick to utter the spell, a small bottle of cooking oil flew from the other side of the tent. Harry let his wand drop, and the bottle landed in the palm of his hand with a smack.

As he continued to suck Ron's cock, Harry removed the stopper with his thumb and index finger, then poured a generous amount of oil onto his left hand and over Ron's opening. Setting aside the resealed bottle, he inched a finger into Ron's arse.

"Fuck," Ron gasped when Harry breached his hole, his length fully hardening. The sensation of Harry's finger slowly sliding out of him was just as amazing. "More," Ron moaned, thrusting up his hips.

Harry began hammering his finger into Ron's bumhole, whilst at the same time increasing the pressure of his lips around Ron's length. He inserted a second finger, and then a third.

"Ah, fuck!" Ron's eyes went wide in amazement, a puddle of come dripping from his cock. "Whatever you did, do it again."

Ramming his fingers into the same exact spot, Harry smiled around Ron's prick when Ron inhaled in a sharp breath. He then moaned in surprise at the taste of Ron's come as it coated his tongue.

After Harry swallowed the last of Ron's load, he kissed the head of Ron's softening shaft. "You're such a dirty, dirty cock slut." Harry husked. "Look what you've done." He rose onto his knees. "Your sweet taste has made my prick all hard again."

"And you." Harry glanced down at Ron's opening and then smiled. "You're nice and loose, now. Perfect for a hard fucking."

Lust and fear were etched on Ron's face as he took in Harry's formidable size.

Hooking an arm around each of Ron's knees, Harry pushed Ron's legs up until his arse was elevated to the perfect height. As he looked straight down into Ron's eyes, the shining locket illuminated both of their faces. Unable to hold back anymore, Harry shoved his length into Ron's hole, relishing the resulting smack.

Straining against the belts and bowing his neck, Ron cried out from both the sudden burn of being penetrated and the bliss of Harry's huge cock hitting his prostate.

The pounding force of Harry riding Ron's bent-in-half body caused Harry to grunt with each thrust.

"Ron," Harry growled. "Get fucking hard. I'm not going to come until you are."

"I-I can't, Harry. I've already come  _three_  times!"

"You fucking better; I don't care if Hermione winds up watching: I'm not going to stop buggering you until you come with my fat cock up your arse."

Ron whined as his exhausted body obeyed, his prick twitching to life.

"That's right… You know you want me to fill your hole with my hot come. Get hard, Ron. Get hard for  _me_."

"For you," Ron agreed as his length thickened, his foreskin retreating, revealing the ruddy tip of his cock.

"Hurry..." Harry gasped, his arms shaking with effort. "Hurry," he said again with more desperation. "Come. For me. Come!"

"FUCK! HARRY! FUUUUCK!" Searing ecstasy swamped Ron's body as only a dribble of jizz slid down his length. Each following dry spasm drew a whimper from Ron, his overstimulated cock mixing pleasure and pain.

Harry threw his head back. "Oh, fuck! Ron! FUCK!" He flooded Ron's channel, not allowing his thrusts to waver, wanting to wring as much pleasure out of Ron as he could.

Once they both were no longer breathless, Harry kissed Ron, deep and slow. "Fuck, Ron. You make me so hot… I can't get enough; I won't ever get enough."

Ron closed his eyes, blocking out the fading gleam of the locket, enjoying the weight of Harry's body on top of his. "Won't ever be enough," he agreed, meeting Harry's lips again.

Both of them, so entranced with the other, didn't notice when Harry's wristwatch buzzed four times.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
>  _Invincula_ , from a Latin phrase, means “into bonds.”


End file.
